<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>父母介绍的男朋友被我发现在外地开房，竟然是因为第五人格 by Clayball</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23766514">父母介绍的男朋友被我发现在外地开房，竟然是因为第五人格</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clayball/pseuds/Clayball'>Clayball</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, 第五人格 | Identity V (Video Game), 第五人格 | Identity V (Video Game) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:47:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23766514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clayball/pseuds/Clayball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>虽然标题很抓马但是真的是电竞文<br/>我也不知道会不会坑，先写着再说吧<br/>大号全在搞斯，所以换小号发第五相关<br/>问了问同事，还是打上了original work的fandom，就不打tag迫害tw部门了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈或或</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>父母介绍的男朋友被我发现在外地开房，竟然是因为第五人格</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>【之前在贴吧看到有人吐槽为什么第五没有电竞文，底下有人说温柔的暴躁老姐写过，那篇我也读过，写得真的很好。不过毕竟是设定在当时的未来赛季，而不是已经发生的第五AU，所以我觉得我可以试着填补一下空白（顺便水一波经验）】<br/>【当时我正在和我朋友嫣然连麦看比赛，嫣然说不如女主角就叫她的名字，再给她安排一个恶龙男朋友，我说可以。文内出现的人名和战队都是我编的，除了哈皮苏苏雪儿等解说主持之外没有原型，会玩点真实出现的梗，部分选手的名字用的是我朋友的，谢谢他们拯救了起名废的我hhhhhhh】<br/>【时间线是从深渊二到深渊三，期间的版本更新我可能记得不太清楚，如果有出错的地方，给我个面子】<br/>【哦对了我是只鸽子，咕咕咕】</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>这事要从一只行李箱说起。</p><p>大二过年放假回家的时候，在动车站接我的并不是父母，而是一个陌生的男人。他准确地叫出了我的名字，自称是我妈让他来接我的。</p><p>我：？</p><p>于是我掏出手机，打电话给我妈。</p><p>“言言啊！你都在大学读了两年还没有男朋友，我和你爸都替你着急啊！宿城是你爸老同学的儿子，和你一样都在H城。他事业单位也不错，你们两个好好处处，到时候——”</p><p>我啪嗒挂了电话，盯着这个自来熟帮我提行李拉箱子的男人：“走吧，搞快点。”</p><p>后来我得知，他毕业于我隔壁的某大学，研究生读完就去工作了。我对父母给我安排的男朋友并不感兴趣，也自认为我还没到要让他们操心的年纪。他似乎也只是卖双方家长一个面子，路上也不过是和我礼貌地聊天。送我到家后他在我家吃了晚饭，交换了微信，从那以后，我们再也没有说过话。</p><p> </p><p>事情的转机是在二月的情人节，单词刚刚背到abandon的前男友消失三年之后突然加我微信，用散装英语稀里糊涂地给我语音表白。弦弦掩抑声声思，就差穿越回高三和我海誓山盟考同一个大学了。我拉黑了这傻逼三次还锲而不舍地拿小号加我，本着有男人不用白不用的原则，我把宿城拉过来截了个恩恩爱爱的微信聊天记录在朋友圈一发，垃圾前任终于滚蛋了。</p><p>甚至我还因为那条秀恩爱朋友圈收到了我妈的红包。</p><p>后来的故事顺理成章，我们当普通朋友一样有一搭没一搭地聊天，我偶尔跟他分享一下我专业的破事，他给我看公司加班时满办公室的拖鞋——哦对了，这家伙居然是个程序员，头发还挺多，真是奇迹。</p><p>微信聊了快一个月，本来就同城，期间我们也约出来玩过几次。就在上周，他试着牵了我的手，我没有甩开。</p><p> </p><p>确定关系后，考虑到他的公司离我的学校也有一定距离，我们的例行约会定在了周末。奇怪的是，他从来不会留我到晚上，大多是在下午的时候一起逛街喝下午茶，六点半的时候就匆匆告辞。</p><p>周六下午，我和他坐在学校后门的火锅店里等店家上汤锅，宿城很贴心地去帮我拿酱碟，我坐在位子上发呆。</p><p>就在这时候，他放在桌上的手机屏幕亮了。</p><p>是一条短信。</p><p>“宿城先生，您已成功预订S市X酒店3018双人间，请于2019年4月28日准时入住。”</p><p>我眼前一黑。</p><p> </p><p>服务员端来了火锅和点的配料，热气氤氲。宿城拿着盘子回来了，我假装无事发生，轻描淡写地问他：“下周末我们去哪里玩？”</p><p>他迟疑了一下，把酱碟推到我面前，一脸抱歉。</p><p>“言言，下周我们公司有个项目加班，可能五一都不放假了。”</p><p>我嗯了一声，假装突然对毛肚发生了莫大的兴趣，埋头苦吃起来。</p><p> </p><p>平心而论，我对宿城的感情并不深。我们正式交往不过一个月，我也不是那种一谈恋爱就头脑发昏的小女生，爱情只是组成我生活的小小一部分罢了。即便如此，我不能容忍欺骗。</p><p>操你妈，要谈就谈要分就分，一边搞老子一边出轨我他妈就连夜飞机票去剁你的狗吊。</p><p> </p><p>来得匆忙，等我摸到他定的X酒店的时候，已经是晚上七八点了。S市好歹也是个一线城市，宿城这狗比泡人家妹子也不定个市区的酒店，至少能电影恰饭上床一条龙，还要委屈人家小女生跟他坐两小时地铁到这市郊的破地方，我一边查高德地图一边感慨。</p><p>直到我发现这酒店边上就是欢乐谷。</p><p>我以为你在第一层，原来你已经到第五层了，了不起。</p><p> </p><p>猫在X酒店门口，我一边假装低头玩手机一边到处搜寻宿城的身影。市郊的风很大，我套着格子外套戴个帽子也没引起别人的注意。等了大约半个小时，我听见有个女声喊了声：“宿城！”</p><p>我往门柱阴影处退了半步，偷偷摸出手机，打开录像模式。</p><p>那女生看着也就20岁出头，可能更小一点，手里拿着一块白板，蹦蹦跳跳地向宿城跑去。宿城冲她一笑：“诶，是璐璐啊。”</p><p>璐璐把白板往前一递，手指头点在中间。“签这里，明天我去排XQD的粉丝见面会，先让你签，嘿嘿。”</p><p>宿城熟练地在白板中间签上名字，拍了拍她的肩膀：“早点回去吧，天黑了你一个女孩子在外面不安全。”</p><p>“嗯，”璐璐冲他挥了挥手，“明天深渊二比赛加油啊。”</p><p>“一定。”</p><p>宿城消失在酒店走廊的尽头，璐璐走出酒店，掏出手机打了个滴滴，扬长而去。</p><p>我在原地目瞪口呆。</p><p>WTF？我上网查了查璐璐提到的深渊二比赛，这才知道我交往了一个月的男朋友宿城，原来是第五人格XQD战队的首发监管者。</p><p>哦豁。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>其实我不太习惯用第一人称写文，目前写来还比较顺畅，后面剧情发展起来之后会第一人称和第三人称交杂着出现，看情况吧</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>